buttonweaversfandomcom-20200215-history
AnnoDomini
Hunger Games #2 in May/June 2017 For discussion about this tournament see . Rules 1. Players pick a district and select 2 buttons: one male and one female. 2. Tournament will consist of rounds, each round players will select a tactic for their buttons and announce it on this thread. 3. Possible tactics are: fight button X or hide. *If you choose to fight you may name which button you wish to fight against. *If you select to hide, you may hide successfully (free pass to next round) or face a hazard (play a game against random button from all buttons on the site) or be found in your hiding place by others, in which case you need to fight. Chances of each are equal (33%). IMPORTANT: Each round only some tactics will be taken into account. Chosing a tactic does not guarantee the exact event. Tactics fulfillment rate for Edition 1 was 41%. 4. Gang-up rule: it may happen than one button will play more than 1 game in a round. If several buttons announce their tactic is to fight button X and their tactics will be taken into account, then button X may need to face more than 1 opponents that turn. 5. Once all tactics are set I will use a randomized engine to set the events, will announce them on the thread and the games will be played. First player to read the post is asked to setup the game. 6. Elimination: losing button will receive wounds. 1 wound for a 2-3 loss, 2 wounds for a 1-3 loss and 3 wounds for a 0-3 loss. If button receives 3 wounds in total it gets eliminated from the tournament. Games ---- Hunger Games in February/April 2017 For discussion about this tournament see . Rules Background: In Hunger Games Universe 24 citizens (called tributes) from 12 districts, are forced to participate in a battle to the death.If some tributes avoid conflict for too long the Gamemakers will sometimes create hazards to make for more entertaining programming or to steer the remaining tributes toward each other. Lets try to translate this into ButtonMen universe: 1) Districts = sets. Players sign up, pick a set from the below list and then select 2 buttons from that set. I have chosen sets which are consistent skill-wise and where each button is from a certain race or group. Also I modified some sets a bit to reflect the above: 2005 Rare Promo, Brawl - Cat fighters, Brawl - non-cats, Brom (without Echo), Bruno, Button Brains, Buttonlords, Dork Victory, Free Radicals, Iron Chef, Japanese Beetle (both), Lof5R, Metamorphers, Sailor Moon 1&2 (without Shadow Warriors and Wiseman), Samurai, Sluggy Freelance, Soldiers (without Changeling), Tenchi Muyo (without Zero and Soja Guardians), Unexploded Cow, ZOECon 2) Ideally would be to gather 12 players but we may play in a smaller group. 3) Game will consist of rounds. Each button will play maximum 1 match each round and the losers get eliminated. So this is like in a KO tournament, but here comes the tweaks... 4) Each round players can chose tactics for their buttons. There are 2 options: fight or hide. This tactis will have impact on what games the button plays, but note it will be taken into account only for some buttons each round (selected randomly). Fight - with this option player can name the button they wish to fight against. It is as if the button will try to hunt the particular opponent in the Arena. Hide - with this option button tries to hide in the Arena and advance further without taking any fight. This is possible, but the gamemakers (myslef) will create hazards for such buttons. Button will need to play a game against myself playing a random button (create game -> choose your button -> random button). If this button turns out to be Fanatics (around 20%chance) then the hazard will be considered an empty hazard, game can be cancelled and button will advance to the next round without fighting. 5) Technically the round would look like this: * Players write on this thread tactics for their buttons * I select randomly for which buttons their tactics will be taken into consideration * I announce opponents to buttons which selected fight tactic * I setup hazard games for buttons which selected hide tactic * I randmly assign events for other buttons and then all games can be played * Once all games are completed I announce which buttons got eliminated and we play next round. 6) In the end there should be 2 buttons left to fight for the win. Games ---- Route 66 challenge in September 2016 For discussion about this tournament see . Rules Background: Route 66 is one of the most famous roads in America. Originally it ran through Illinois, Misouri, Kansas, Oklahoma, Texas, New Mexico (and Arizona, but there is no such button in the 50 states, so we skip this one). Players will take a truck and ride across the 6 states mentioned above. They will need to drive safely cause they will meet police patrols on their way and may pay a fine if they break a speed limit or a different law, specific to particular state. Challenge: Player picks a button (2004 Origins set) and sets up games against 4 different states (played by ) from the 6 mentioned above. Those 4 states chosen will be the ones where player meets a police patrol. If player wins a game, it means they were driving safely and police let them go. If player loses, it means that they have broken a law and need to pay a fine. Fines are related to State strength (per stats from new site) – the fine for losing to a strong button is small and becomes much higher when player loses to a weak button: The winner will be the one who pays smallest total fine and has the best rounds record (tiebreaker). The signup to the challenge is open till 12th Sep. Games Ranking ---- Samurai challenge in September 2016 For discussion about this tournament see . Rules Background: The Emperor of medieval Japan is in a constant danger – his political opponents try to assassinate him and take his place. He needs to have a bodyguard, a trusted Samurai, who will protect him. You are that Samurai. Challenge: Player picks one button from the Samurai set to represent him and sets up three games against the following opponents (played by ), who try to kill the Emperor in various ways: Each round lost is a wound dealt to the Emperor, so the winner will be the player who wins most games and (tiebreaker) loses the smallest amount of rounds. The signup to the challenge is open till 5th of September. Games Ranking ---- Olympic games challenge in August 2016 For discussion about this tournament see . Rules Challenge: Player chooses one button in each category from the below list to form his team and sends the team to Rio de Buttoneiro - the host town of BM Olympic Games. Each team member playes one game against the reigning champions in particular discipline (played by ). Scoring: The player with most Gold Medals wins. For ties, Silver Medals are counted and if still tied, Bronze Medals are counted - just like in real life at Olympics. Buttons: Here are the buttons available to the players (pick one in each discipline) and the reigning champions in each discipline (player will fight against those buttons): The sign up to the challenge is open till 12 of August. Games ---- Escape from the Zoo Challenge in July 2016 Rules Background: It has been reported that some animals have escaped from the Zoo. Zoo manager calls for brave people to try and catch them. The next day a young man arrives at the Zoo and says he is ready to try to catch a few animals. His name is Torg. Zoo manager is delighted that Torg wants to help. He gives him the list of animals who escaped and asks to pick three – zoo workers will take care of the other ones. The challenge: Player picks 3 animal buttons from the below list and plays with (Sluggy Freelance) against those buttons (with as opponent). Winning a game means catching the animal. Each animal is worth different amount of points (relative to the button win %). Winning a game (catching an animal) gives positive points, while losing a game gives half of negative points: Player who gathers most points and has the best win/loss record will be the winner. The signup to the challenge is open till 5th of July. Games Ranking ---- Fast Fighters Challenge in June 2016 Rules In BRAWL set we can distinguish 3 groups of fighters: Background: New fighters arrive to US. They hold the titles of the fastest fighters on their continents. (from Brawl set) is the fastest in Australia, (from Japanese Beetle) is the fastest in Asia, while (from Bruno! set) is the fastest in Europe. Brawl fighters decide to check if they are really that fast and challenge them to a series of duels. Challenge: Pick one group of BRAWL fighters (ladies, gents or cats) and setup 3 games against Sydney, Bruno and The Flying Squirrell (played by ) – player decides which BRAWL fighter faces which opponent. For each game player will receive points depending on the result: The player who gathers most points will be the winner. Players can sign up to the challenge till 28th of June. Everyone is welcome - just setup the games with AnnoDomini as per above scenarios and enjoy playing the games with a little story behind them! Good luck and have fun! Games Lady Fighters Gentleman Fighters Cat Fighters Ranking ---- Game of Throne Challenge in June 2016 Rules Here is the 4th from the series of my challenges - everyone is welcome to join. Just setup the games with me (AnnoDomini) and check if you can become the new King :-) Background: Arthur is the king, but he is getting older and several knights of the Round Table would like to take over the crown from him. Lancelot, Mordred and Gawaine are willing to become new kings, but each of them knows that he will need to kill the other two knights before fighting against King Arthur, so that they don’t trick him out and ruin his plans. The Challenge: Player picks one of the three kinghts ( , or ) and sets up three games (with as the second player): two games against the other two knights he didn't pick and a third game against . * Player gains 1 point for defeating a knight and 2 points for defeating King Arthur. * Player with most points and better win-loss-tie record will become the winner. The signup for the challenge will be open till 18th of June 20:00 GMT. Everyone is welcome. Games Ranking ---- Soldiers vs Vampyres Challenge in May 2016 Rules Background: Vampyres have awakened and are attacking. Men Vampyres were seen in Detroit, while lady Vampyres were seen in Los Angeles. A group of old army friends decide to face them and put them back to the coffins, where they belong. The challenge: Bauer, Clare, Hammer, Hannah, Karl and Kith are ready to face the Vampyres. They decide that the ladies ( , , ) will go to LA to face lady Vampyres ( , , ) while the men ( , , ) will go to Detroit to face men Vampyres ( , , ). Step 1 A player chooses between ladies's group or men's group of soldiers and sets up 3 games, each with a different soldier fighting against a different Vampyre (played by ) from particular town. Player chooses which Soldier fights which Vampyre. Step 2 Once those games are finished the player needs to face the last Vampyre, which is . To face him player can choose only from those Soldiers who are still alive from previous 3 games - so the ones who won a game against a Vampyre. Therefore if a player lost all 3 games, they can not fight Dracula at all - their challenge is over. Player receives 1 point for winning a game against a Vampyre and 2 points for winning against Dracula. The player who gathers most points and has better win-loss-tie record will be the winner. The challenge will be open for two weeks till 6th of June. Anyone can sign up providing that they finish the challenge by this time. Have fun and good luck Soldiers! Games Ladies's Side Men's Side Ranking ---- Tenchi Muyo Challenge in May 2016 Rules Plot background: Kagato captures Ryoko and Ryo-ohki and imprisons in his spaceship Soja. Tenchi tries to rescue them and then fight Kagato. (I know it is slightly different to the real Tenchi Muyo movie, but it could be a possible scenario after the 5th episode and it better fits the challenge...) The Challenge: Step 1 Player picks Tenchi and fights against Soja guardians (played by ) in attempt to free Ryoko and Ryo-ohki. Step 2 When the first game ends, player sets up 2 games against (played by AnnoDomini). Two different buttons need to be chosen to fight Kagato, as he is very powerfull. If player defeted Soja guardians in the first game, player can choose two from all five protagonist buttons mentioned above.. If player lost the first game, Ryoko and Ryok-okhi are still imprisoned and cannot be chosen to fight against Kagato. Player needs to pick two from only three buttons left (Tenchi, Ayeka, Sasami). Rescuing Ryoko is worth 1 point and winning a game with Kagato is worth 2 points. Players will be ranked based on the points scored and % of rounds won. The challenge is open till 20th may. Players who don't complete all 3 games till this day will not be ranked. Games Ranking ---- Cowboy Bebop Challenge in May 2016 Rules Background: Vicious plans some terrorist attacks in 3 cities on Mars. Spike picks up two of his companions and they fly over to Mars to thwart his plans. The contest: Within the Cowboy Bebop set there are 4 protagonist buttons (Ed, Ein, Jet, Spike) and one antagonist button ( ). A player picks up the Spike button (obligatory) and two other protagonist buttons and for each button creates one game against Vicious played by AnnoDomini (so 3 games in total). The first player to win all 3 games is declared the winner of the challenge. Each player may take only one attempt at the challenge. If 10 players take part and none of them wins 3 games, the winner will be the one who lost the smallest amount of rounds. Games Ranking Winner of the contest is ElihuRoot since they were the first to win all three games. Congratulations! ---- Statistics The awards go to ... Participants Points given as in Formula one: 1st gets 25 points, 2nd gets 18, 3rd gets 15, and so on (12-10-8-6-4-2-1) ---- Side projects run by AnnoDomini Here is a link to Random game winners - random buttons in a tournament series. ButtonMen_Open_-_Tennis_Cup - Tennis ButtonMen_Battle - based on the board game Risk.